


The Werewolf's Tirade

by ReturnOfTheTirade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokkla, Werewolf Sokka, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnOfTheTirade/pseuds/ReturnOfTheTirade
Summary: After contracting Lycanthropy, Sokka is forced to embrace the beast inside of him in order to not only protect the people of Luko Isle, but the Princess that he is finding himself falling in love with too.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Feels Like Summer

_**Alright, first of all, let's just get this out the way. Yes, I deleted the original story that I had that was called The Wolf Within. Now, lemme tell y'all why. Ya see I am a fairly new writer and I find myself improving my skills each passing day and it came to a point where I would get frustrated with the work that I would put out and just either have to go back and make a billion changes(which is a headache in itself) OR, I'd just admittedly get lazy and put out bad content for you lovely people. I don't EVER wanna do that again, so I have decided to completely rewrite this story and change a couple of things plot-wise. For now, I wanna pace myself and have a good time writing these stories because, at the end of the day, that's all that it's about! Anyways, allow me to stop talking and introduce you guys to the new and improved story that is... The Werewolf's Tirade. Also, just a bit of a warning. I switched up the history and the things that have happened in the show a little. You'll see what I mean as the story goes on.** _

* * *

_It had been 7 years since the 100-year war had ended. The world has been nearing the completion of its full recovery after all the damage done since the war. Zuko and Aang had brought together the people of all cultures with the creation of the United Republic of Nations, and almost everyone in the Gaang had found themselves in a life that they were pleased and comfortable with...almost everyone._

_The world had seemed like it was fully at peace, and that any type of hate or violence in it had dissipated and went away. But soon enough, everyone will come to learn that the game isn't the thing that changes. No…It's just the people who compete in it who change._

**Book 1: Destiny or Death**

**Chapter 1: Feels Like Summer**

_Rolling faster, faster, not a chance to slow down._

_Slow down._

* * *

It was a cool summer night in Republic City. The warm fire in the city's street lanterns dimmed as a chilly breeze traveled through the air. A young man who was walking through the city's empty road looked up into the fading light and let out a sigh under his breath.

"It's only an hour into night time and these lanterns are already about to go out because of this damn wind," Sokka let out a tsk under his breath at the current situation, then grinned. _Suddenly the idea of being a firebender doesn't sound too bad to me right now._ He thought to himself with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'll make sure to bother somebody about this tomorrow. We can't just have people walking around in the dark at night, too dangerous." he acknowledged, turning his head and getting a better look at all the other faint lights surrounding the barely visible street. Sokka glanced once more at the streetlights and then continued to walk down the perfectly made stone path.

It had been 7 years since the official opening of Republic City and so far the idea birthed by Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko was operating as an absolute success as Republic City in a mere amount of weeks witnessed a vast amount of people from all over the world progress into the city and make it their own personal home.

So many individuals and cultures had embraced Republic City with open arms, and from that embrace, the city saw itself exponentially growing larger and larger by each passing moment. Various businesses and shops that specialized in making all the newcomers feel at home had opened all over. You had stores like _Ty Lee's Elegance_ that ventured into stylish but yet affordable Fire Nation apparel. _Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim,_ which was a place you could go to, to hire skilled Earth Benders into redesigning your house and the land that surrounded it. And of course, the place that Sokka was making his way towards as of right now _The Igloo_. A small but appreciated food spot that dabbled in Water Tribe Cuisine - both Northern and Southern style Sokka had found himself fond of these last couple years.

Sokka hummed lightly under his breath as he continued to make his way through the Downtown streets, giving a tiny wave and a smile to the shop owners who were just closing up. "Shit," he cursed under his breath as he picked up his pace at the surrounding sight. "Everyone is closing up for the night, I hope I have enough time to pick up my order before everything gets shut down," Sokka said with a slight worry in his tone accompanied by a sigh. He hugged himself warmly and pulled his light-weighted Water Tribe Jacket that his Gran Gran had made for him snugly into his body as another cool breeze sent chills down his spine.

"I've been away from home for way too long" Sokka muttered under his breath as he hastily continued to speed-walk towards his destination. It had been 7 years since Sokka had been home. He had spent his first 3 years away from home, journeying around the world with one of his most trusted allies, Toph, in a mission to track down and capture any remaining Ozai loyalists who were causing trouble and trying to stage a coup against Firelord Zuko. A mission that ended up being a complete success.

The following 4 years began with Sokka moving to Republic City. An idea that was actually Katara's given the fact Zuko required a Southern Water Tribe Councilman for the city and Katara had believed Sokka was perfect for the job. During the 4 years not only had Sokka been doing well representing the Southern Water Tribe, but he had also begun a more intense version of his Swordsmanship training with his master, Piandao. The daily intense workouts along with the training sessions had also helped Sokka pack on some muscle. Despite still being relatively slim, he had found his speed and strength increase. And to Sokka, that was all he needed.

Sokka's eyes lit up once he spotted the esteemed owner of the store waving and calling his name in the distance. "Sokka! I knew it was smart for me to wait for you! I got your order right here!" He shouted gleefully with a huge ear to ear smile as he pointed at the crinkled brown bag.

Sokka went into a full sprint, beaming cheerfully like a child as maneuvered his way around the pedestrians in the street who were throwing glances of confusion and annoyance at the warrior as he bumped into a few of them. Once Sokka gave his apologies to the few of them with whom he collided; he finally slowed down and rested his hands on his knees in slight exhaustion. "I _huff_ finally _huff_ made it," he said in quick breaths as the burly man with brown graying hair and food in his hand patted his back.

"Haha! I am glad to see that you will go through drastic measures just to have a bite at my food!" The man joked before pulling Sokka into a brotherly like hug, earning an embrace in return from Sokka. "It's good to see you, Pino! Despite everything that's going on as of right now. There was no way in hell I was gonna miss your weekend special." Sokka chuckled, releasing himself from the hug but keeping his hands on Pino's broad shoulders. Sokka lifted his chin and glanced at the bag. "That is my custom, special order, right?" Sokka asked with a bit of concern in his tone.

Pino laughed at Sokka's sudden curiosity and unfolded the top of the paper bag. Waving it by Sokka's face before the warrior could quickly snatch it out of Pino's hands and dig his nose into the paper bag. _The boy definitely missed my cooking,_ Pino thought with a grin as Sokka reached his hand into the bag, moving a few things around.

"Let's see what we got here... 10 pieces of Blubbered Seal Jerky, check. 3 servings of Pickled Fish, check and 3 Arctic Hen Breasts, CHECK! Oh man, Pino, you have no idea how much this means to me. Seriously, man, you didn't have to save this for me; but of course, you being the lovable man that you are, did anyway!" Sokka praised thankfully, earning a pat on the back and a chuckle from Pino. "Sokka, anything for you, my friend. You are my most loyal customer... and a good friend as well."

Pino hung his head, and a sullen expression appeared on his face. Sokka noticed and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You good, big man? You look like someone stole your Sea Prune Stew." Sokka joked nervously, trying to lighten the mood. Pino rested his hand on Sokka's shoulder and exhaled. Sokka knew that whatever his friend was gonna say, he wasn't gonna enjoy. "Sokka, are you alright, man? I mean... ever since you and Suki have broken up, nobody has seen you all week. Katara said she even knocked on your door multiple times and everything, but you didn't even answer," Pino leaned in close and raised an eyebrow while throwing Sokka an upset look. "And don't even think for one second that I can't smell that whiskey on your breath. I mean, come on Sokka, I thought you didn't drink."

Sokka rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend's observation. _I guess I was right about not liking whatever it was he had to say_ he thought to himself as he maneuvered his shoulder from Pino's grip and paced backward slowly. Forcing himself to plaster a smile on his face to coax the cook into believing that he was completely fine. "Listen Pino, I appreciate you are checking in on me man, but it's getting late, and I gotta head home - I'll be back tomorrow though! I promise, alright? Anyway, be safe, goodnight and all that other fancy stuff." Sokka said with a playful salute and smirk as he went back into the streets with a light jog, stuffing a piece of Seal Jerky in his mouth.

Pino had opened his mouth to speak but was already too late given the Water Tribesman had already made his way out of hearing distance.

All Pino could do was give a warm smile and shake his head as he watched his friend make his way towards downtown. He knew this time wasn't late for Sokka at all and that he was merely trying to avoid the inevitable conversation that would come up between them about whatever's going on in his head. But for now; Pino was going to let him escape... for now.

"Just be safe, Sokka, just be safe… wait a minute - SOKKA YOU FORGOT TO PAY ME!"

* * *

As the night carried on, Sokka continued to make his way back home. Strolling down the street at an unhurried pace as he ate the freshly cooked and warm delectables. That same cool night time breeze continued to dance through the streets of Republic City, bothering Sokka in the process as he adjusted his coat once more so he could be a little warmer.

"It's mid-summer, why in the world is it so cold out?" Sokka questioned with modest irritation, stuffing a hand inside his bag of food and taking out a large piece of jerky, devouring the savory, flat piece of meat in 2 bites. Sokka reached into his bag and went for another bite, but paused in the middle of it once the sight of a beautiful Full Moon caught his attention.

"Hmph… I guess it has been a while since we've talked, huh Yue?."

Sokka rolled the top of his bag shut and sauntered towards a city bench at the side of the road. He dusted any type of dirt or gravel left on it and nestled into the seat. As the Moon continued to illuminate through the night sky, Sokka hunched over and rested his forearms on his knees, giving his light stubble a nervous scratch before releasing a long sigh.

"I know what you're thinking and yeah, you're completely right. "Lately I-I've been irresponsible, I've been reckless, and I have been an absolute mess, and I have tried and tried and tried to convince myself that maybe I'm doing all this simply because I want to relax, be alone and have myself a drink for the first time in my life. Or maybe I'm just some type of psychopath who likes to inflict sick and cruel punishments on myself because I feel like I deserve it. Hell, maybe… just maybe… I'm scared… scared of being alone."

Wet droplets of tears hit the pavement as Sokka came into a late realization of the very detail he finally noticed was driving him insane. Ever since he was a child, he had always had an unknown fear of being alone within himself. It had started with the tragic death of his mother and worsened deeply the moment his father was forced to leave their home in his attempt to fight against the Fire Nation. The fear was always at an ease given his childhood and teenage years he spent protecting his sister and traveling with the Gaang. Sadly, unbeknownst to him, the unfortunate breakup between him and his former girlfriend Suki would only help bring the fear to light. Causing him to implode within himself and turn to alcohol.

"Pardon me barbarian but, I'm having a hard time trying to figure out who exactly you are talking to. Is it yourself or the Moon?" A familiar soft yet regal voice spoke behind Sokka.

Sokka swiftly lifted his head and shoulders from its original slouching position and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. _Great, just what I needed in my moment of fucking weakness,_ Sokka thought to himself in displeasure as he stretched his arms out and laid them on the bench, trying his best to keep somewhat of a laid-back composure.

"Both. It's a little hobby of mine. Really try my best to do it now and then, it keeps me regular." Sokka jested, earning a chuckle from the former Crown Princess as she made her way towards the bench. "Regular? I've witnessed people in the Asylum talk to all kinds of things. Food, broken objects, even their own excrement, but I have never noticed anyone… talking to the Moon. So I'm not sure if regular is an appropriate word for whatever it is that you're doing. Mind if I have a seat?"

Her request surprised Sokka at first. But then let out a chuckle under his breath and patted the open space on the bench, signaling that it was completely fine to sit next to him in the most friendly manner that he could pull off in his current state. "I would be more than honored to share a seat with royalty like yourself."

Azula smirked with amusement and sat on the empty part of the bench. "I will admit, it is delightful to see that you know not to turn down such a privilege like sitting next to me. This must be such an important moment in your life." Azula teased with a cocked eyebrow.

Sokka turned his head towards her and opened his mouth; ready to throw a cheesy retort, but paused. It had seemed as if his entire body had become still at the mere sight of the Princess. Her hair had been perfectly done into that style of a tightly pulled bun with a strand of hair on each side highlighting her sharp jawline that had also complimented her delicate facial features. She had also been wearing an exquisite sleeveless dress Ty Lee had probably tailored. The material was fine silk; the color had been a traditional Fire Nation red that had gold accents on each side that replicated a dragon, and the outfit's length had stopped directly above her knees for comfort. The dress had hugged every inch of her body with perfection. Her fine hips, slim stomach, well-shaped breasts, and curves all around that had looked impeccable.

Last but not least, the one thing that had always amazed Sokka whenever he saw her was currently shining in the moonlight like a gorgeous star: her eyes. He had always been a sucker for Azula's honey golden orbs. To him, they had so much beauty, so much ferocity… so much pain.

"Uh... anyway, what are you doing out here, this late Azula? I would think you'd be doing something like getting a pedicure or terrorizing Zuko at this time of the hour."

Azula huffed, finding his choice of what he assumed her late-night hobbies would be whimsical. "Well, Zuko is on vacation with Mai for the first time in years and my Pedicurist is a bit of an annoying bitch with her constant blabbering, so I took a stroll to get some fresh air, and clear my head. Though it is a bit of a contradiction attempting to escape constant babbling and yet choosing to be around you. Guess I didn't really think this plan out as much as I should have"

The both of them burst into laughter at the joke. Sokka throwing his head back and gripping his stomach, Azula putting a hand over her mouth politely. It had been so long since either of them had a laugh as pleasant as this one, given the stress put onto the pair as of late.

After their laughter had settled down, Azula moved her hands down to her lap; nervously smoothening the tiny and almost unnoticeable wrinkles in her dress. Sokka caught her actions in his peripheral vision and lifted an eyebrow. Him being a self-proclaimed "Master at reading body language" had known exactly when someone was about to bring up a weird or uncomfortable topic from how they carried themselves. _What the hell is with everyone and their awkward conversation tonight?_

"I'm actually here because I wanted to talk to you, Sokka,"

Sokka felt his body once again turn frigid. _She wants to talk to me? I don't know why, it's not like we've ever been close or anything._ He turned his head towards her and opened up his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. For the second time in a row, in less than a minute. Azula had left him speechless.

Azula turned towards Sokka in response and gave him a light smile. Trying her best to ease any type of tension or unpleasant feelings floating in the air between them. Sokka relaxed his composure, showing her in retort he was comfortable and 100 percent invested in whatever she had to say, which Azula had appreciated.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me and making sure I was okay after that Agni Kai I had with Zuk-" Azula's words were interrupted when Sokka raised a hand. His demeanor had gone from caring to laser-focused in a matter of seconds. However, something was telling Azula that his focus was on something other than her.

"What?"

"You hear that?"

"I hear you interrupting me."

"No, no, listen. It sounds like… screaming?"

Both of them sat still, not daring to move a muscle as they both waited for some type of noise to pop up - but there was nothing. Azula, feeling vastly upset at the empty result - stood up from the bench and walked away with vexation in her step. "If you didn't want to listen to whatever it was I had to say, then that's fine! But don't create some fake distraction or anything like that to excuse yourself from the conversa-"

"Help! Somebody help me, please!" a voice yelled from the distance. Sokka looked towards Azula with a smug look that screamed "I told you so". Azula hung her head and cursed silently at the unfortunate timing. _I despise my mouth sometimes…_ she thought with a smack to her forehead.

"That scream came from The Forest"

In an instant, Sokka jumped up from his seat and made his way towards the woods with a strong sprint where the noise was coming from. But before Sokka could continue any further, he stopped. He turned towards Azula and motioned his hands out in a confused manner. "Well, ya comin' or what?" queried Sokka with an impatient face.

For a slight moment, Azula glanced down at her attire and groaned. Sokka read her expression and scoffed. "Oh, you cannot be serious, someone might be dying right now and you're worried about a fucking dress?" Sokka questioned, earning an offended look from Azula. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS SILK COST? I HAVE SENSITIVE SKIN, AND I CAN ONLY WEAR CERTAIN TYPES OF MATERIAL - BECAUSE EVERYTHING ELSE CAUSES ME TO ITCH!" Azula shouted back.

Sokka opened his mouth, preparing to throw a quip in return, but was interrupted by that same scream that had caused them to be in their current situation. "Listen, if I don't come back in 5 minutes then send help, okay?" he propositioned, earning a roll of the eyes and shrugging from Azula in response. "Whatever, just don't die before I have the chance to… just don't die."

Sokka nodded and turned on his heels, continuing to dash back towards the path that would eventually lead him into the dark Forest where the scream was coming from.

A few seconds in, he finally made his way through the woodlands entrance and resumed his effort of following the painful shriek. Sokka unsheathed his recently crafted sword, forged from the same meteorite as his last one, then cut and sliced away at any thick branches or vines in his way.

The entire Forest had been notorious for the danger that lived inside of it. From menacing animals, poisonous plants, and all the disappearances that have happened because of people visiting this Forest. It was an absolute mystery to Sokka why someone would still risk their life being around this place. Especially at night time where it was even more dangerous.

The painful screech grew louder and louder. Sokka knew he was getting close. He continued to run even harder, using it as motivation while he ducked and dodged the heavy branches and jagged stumps from the fallen trees that flooded the Forest. Eventually, he came to a halt the moment he saw a figure lying down in the distance. _Is he caught in a trap? The hell is a trap doing out here? Nobody lives or hunts out here to my knowledge._

Sokka shook his thoughts away and hurried to the fallen individual. "Hey! I'm here to help! Stay right there buddy, I'm coming!" Sokka shouted, waving his hand up high so that whoever it was could see that someone was coming to their rescue. As Sokka got closer, he watched his step and made his way carefully through the piles of leaves, just in case there was another trap.

"Thank you, man! You're a lifesaver… and I mean that literally, not in the way that people just regularly toss it around whenever someone helps them." the wounded boy said painfully as his ankle continued to bleed terribly at the seemingly new animal trap locked around it.

Sokka got down on one knee to get a better look at the injured boy and shook his head. He had light tan skin that was turning pale because of all the blood loss and sported long but frizzy black curls that were shoulder length. His body was lanky but somehow impressively defined for someone his age. And if Sokka was correct, it had seemed to him that his lift canine tooth was missing.

 _He couldn't be a day over 12. What the hell is he doing out here at this time of night?_ Sokka thought as he took off his coat, lifting the boy's back gently so he wouldn't have to move too much, then placing it on him for warmth. "You know you shouldn't be here at night, kid. Where are your folks?" Sokka questioned with an authoritative tone as he inspected the finely constructed trap.

"Um… I don't know?"

Sokka took his eyes off of the trap and flashed him a look of skepticism - _Spirits, he is a terrible liar,_ thought Sokka before continuing to examine the trap. It seemed to hold up the traditional Earth Kingdom style of traps that they would use to wound larger animals deemed dangerous to people's livestock, or worse… people. But what was so odd to Sokka was the way it was manufactured. The jaws of the trap had been skinny and long, not small and thick. Another thing was that the trigger plate had been covered in some sticky type of substance that had made its way through the boy's toes and had kept them immobile. Last but not least was the material it was made of, Silver.

_Usually, people use iron or some type of steel, but Silver? Something is telling me this trap was made to specifically catch and injure something, but what is it?_

Sokka shook his head, then pulled out a moderately sized Bone Knife that he had sheathed on the side of his pants. He positioned the sharp tip at the edge of the trap's spring then nodded towards the boy who was now on his back, pulling Sokka's jacket as close to him as possible to get warm.

"Alright we're gonna do this on three uh - I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Tonga, my name is Tonga," he answered with a shaky breath.

"Okay, Tonga, I'm Sokka. And I'm going to jam this knife into the spring of this trap. Given how this thing is made, I'll only have a couple of seconds to pull the jaws apart, but I know I'll be able to do it in time before it shuts again. I need you to stay still and not do anything funny or…"

"Or what?"

"OR, you might lose your foot given how hard the jaws will snap… but don't worry! I have this situation handled completely!" Sokka grinned, giving Tonga a sliver of hope that everything was eventually going to go well.

"Oh, so you've done this before? Great!" beamed Tonga, returning a smile to the Tribesman. Sokka's grin had lowered a bit but returned to its full state as he shrugged nervously. "Yeah, sure buddy let's go with that - anyway, on three!" Tonga grimaced in pain then lifted his hand weakly, showing Sokka a thumbs up. Sokka reverted his attention onto the spring and stuck his tongue out on the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, one…" Sokka steadied the knife as carefully as possible and pulled back. "THREE!"

"Wait wha - OH MY GOD!"

Sokka's knife swiftly connected with the trap's spring, causing the jaws to weaken its grip on Tonga's ankle. As the boy let out a painful cry, Sokka carefully grabbed the safest part of the trap's jaws and yanked it out of his talus, causing blood to spurt in different directions as Sokka threw the trap to the side of him. Making it immediately shut with loud force.

Tonga threw his head back in pain and let out loud curses that echoed throughout the Forest.

"You fucking asshole! I thought you said that was supposed to be on three!"

'It WAS on the three! I mean, I said three, didn't I?"

"Yeah! But I expected a one, two, three. NOT JUST A STRAIGHT UP ONE THEN THREE, WHO DOES THAT?" Tonga snapped, receiving a sassy eye roll from Sokka in response as he took out the medical tape and gauze that he kept stashed in his pockets for emergencies like this. This wasn't the first time Sokka had been in a situation where he was tasked with tending to a wounded civilian and definitely would not be his last.

"Actually, Sokka, I won't be needing any of that. I'll be fine in a minute or so." Tonga advised Sokka before he had the chance to treat and wrap his ankle. A bewildered expression grew on Sokka's face at Tonga's statement. _Am I growing crazy? Or did he really just say that?_

"What? Kid, it is self-evident that you are hurt right now, and I cannot, in good conscience, simply let you wander around these woods with an injury like this! Now is not the time to _toughen it out_ and try to be a tough guy, alright?"

Tonga stared at Sokka in a blank and almost boring type of manner. It was something that Sokka had found weird given the fact he was just screaming bloody murder about his injury a minute ago. Had the kid really been able to recover from the deep lacerations in his ankle that soon?

"I'm not a kid, I am 14, that makes me a teenager… get it right dude," Tonga informed Sokka, with an almost passive-aggressive tone. "By the way, my ankle is fine now. See?"

Sokka gazed down to look at Tonga's foot and flinched. "The fuck?" he shockingly whispered under his breath in disbelief. _His ankle is completely healed! No gashes, no blood, not even any scars!_

Tonga smirked at Sokka's reaction and rotated his foot clockwise, showing that he had made the full recovery like he said he would make. "You know, I'm kinda surprised that I healed this fast. Usually it takes like 3-4 hours. Hmph...maybe I finally hit puberty?"

Sokka shook his head and stared into the distance while letting out a nervous laugh. "That's it, I have finally cracked and gone crazy because of the amount of stress that I have been dealing with, and this is all the introduction to my eventual downward spiral… huh." Sokka lamented in a soft tone.

Suddenly, Tonga stood up from the soft ground briskly and gave the air 3 quick sniffs. He looked down towards Sokka and lightly tapped his shoulder, snapping the Tribesman out of his episode and gaining his attention.

"I smell Cherry Blossoms and Silk. I think someone is coming towards us, Sokka."

Sokka lifted himself onto his feet and brushed off any of the dirt and leaves that were on his clothes. He looked in the direction that Tonga was facing. "Cherry Blossoms and Silk? That must be Azula. She probably thinks I'm in trouble, given how much time I've spent out here. Anyway, kid, you need me to walk you hom-" Sokka's words were interjected once Tonga grabbed his arm and delivered a powerful bite, sinking his teeth deep into his wrist.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though!" said Tonga with a toothy grin as Sokka fell onto both knees in agony. An abnormal amount of blood poured out of Sokka's wrists as he doubled over in immense pain, dry heaving heavily. He looked up at the grinning teenager and sent him another look of bewilderment, the same as the one from earlier.

"Y-you bit me? W-why did you b-bite me?" Sokka uttered weakly as his entire body felt as if it was on fire. "I-I helped you"

Tonga crouched down to Sokka's level and patted his back in a chummy - almost brotherly way. He used his other hand to turn Sokka's head towards his and quickly analyzed his eyes. "So far, so good. Your eyes are already turning. Hmph, never seen them turn that color before though."

The young teen got up from his crouched position and gazed at the Full Moon that was above them. His facial expression had changed into a more sympathetic one as he ran his fingers through his thick dark curls with agitation.

"Look, I know all of this is confusing, but trust me - I'm giving you a gift, Sokka. You helped me, so I'm helping you. Soon you will understand."

Sokka attempted to vocalize his discomfort and pain but instead let out a deep primal growl. _Did I just growl?_ He thought as that same crippling affliction that was running through his body transitioned into a slow feeling of euphoria. _What is happening to me?_

"Sokka! Sokka, you idiot, where are you?" A voice called out in the distance, forcing Tonga's eyes to avert back to Sokka. He knelt once more and placed both hands on the Tribeman's shoulder. "Listen, it's a Full Moon tonight, so that means this transformation that you're about to go through is gonna be like 10 times worse and more painful. But don't worry, we'll sort all this out tomorrow. Well, if you're still alive, that is… anyway! I gotta get lost, so nobody else notices me! Try not to die, Sokka!"

And just like that, Tonga scurried away from the scene just in time as Azula, from a distance, had finally spotted Sokka. She was barefooted but still in her expensive dress, which had now sported a few small rips and splotches of dirt because of her making her way through the vast Forest.

Azula lifted her hand and increased the blue flame that she had been using as her own personal lamp so she could get a better look and not step or trip over something that was in the way. _There he is! What is that simpleton doing rolling on the ground?_

She decelerated and paced slowly once she noticed the bizarre state that Sokka was currently in. His clothes had rippled violently as he clawed the ground savagely like he was some type of dog that was trying to dig a hole to put its bone in.

Vicious growls left his mouth along with the noise of what Azula assumed was his bones snapping. She stepped backward in fear once she witnessed his complete body enlarge taller and more bestial. His arms and legs were now longer and possibly 5 times as big as they once were. Razor-sharp claws grew from his now animalistic hands and feet as a thick coat of black fur replaced his smooth tan skin. And at last, Sokka's face had morphed into a head that had mimicked one that belonged to a feral Wolf. His teeth were replaced by a new set of sharp ones, along with 2 large canines. His ears were now located higher, almost at the top of his head, and were pointy and stood tall. And Sokka's eyes had no longer been the bright blue color that they previously were. Now, they were a shade of vermilion red and had been glowing in the dark like they were molten lava.

Terror gradually filled into Azula's body as she watched someone who was once a thin and plucky warrior transform into a massive and ferocious beast. He stood tall on both legs like he was a man… but she knew that this was no man that she was currently dealing with.

"Impossible…" Azula shuddered, trying to move, but frozen in place since she was paralyzed with an immense amount of fear.

As a child, she was told stories by her mother about certain monsters and mythical beings that had lived in this world long before they were hunted or flat out went extinct. One that she mentioned that Azula had always found interest in was a Werewolf. An almighty and powerful creature that had owned the lands that is now the Earth Kingdom before they were wiped out by an unknown force. But how could a Water Tribesman possess this gift? Had Sokka always been blessed with this gift and never aware?

However, Azula's thoughts were interrupted when the booming sound of a ferocious roar reverberated through the Forest. Making the ground shake and large amounts of leaves fall from the trees they were once connected to. She looked to see Sokka, still in his Werewolf form, staring down the Princess with a deep growl that chilled her bones.

Given the way he was looking at her, she assumed two things. One, he was currently experiencing some type of growing bloodlust and was going to start his murderous rampage by killing her. Or two. He was hungry like he always is and was going to satisfy his hunger by dining on her delicate flesh. Either way, she knew it would not end well.

Sokka made his way towards Azula. Stalking her in a slow but brooding way as saliva dripped heavily from his mouth. _I guess he is gonna eat me,_ Azula thought with displeasure as Sokka continued to get closer and closer, closing the distance between them in mere seconds. Towering over her like a predator would its prey in the wild.

Azula closed her eyes and panted uncontrollably once she felt his warm breath blow faintly into her face. Originally, she had planned on letting nature take its course and was going to allow Sokka to do whatever he was going to do to her. But suddenly, Azula was hit with the need to actually speak to the beast. She opened her eyes back up and was immediately met with a horrifying and seemingly angry glare from the Werewolf. Azula inhaled profoundly and then let out a long exhale. Relaxing her body and standing on her two feet proudly as Sokka continued to stare down at her with a low growl. She smoothed the wrinkles that were in her dress once more, then threw an irate look at Sokka. Azula, with absolutely no fear in her heart, stepped towards Sokka and poked one of her well-manicured fingers into his hard and furry chest.

"Listen here, you colossal freak. I am Princess Azula! I am the most powerful firebender in the world who was born from a royal bloodline and I completely refuse to be eaten, by someone WHO HAS A RIDICULOUS FIXATION WITH BOOMERANGS! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BIG OATH? I DO NOT FEAR YOU - WHOA!"

Sokka, tired of her yelling, grabbed Azula by her waist with one massive hand and lifted her into the air, making her flail and struggle to free herself frantically as his growls grew louder in the annoyance of her wild movements. He brought her close to his face and released a powerful howl. Ultimately silencing Azula and forcing her to ease into a more relaxed state.

Azula sighed in defeat and hung her head. All she had wanted to do was show her appreciation to the idiot, and now he was going to eat her. Not the exact way she expected she'd die, but it was an amusing way in her mind.

_I can already see it on the cover of tomorrow's newspapers. "Former Crown Princess's bloody remains found in the Forest!"_

Azula continued to stare at the soft ground covered in sticks and leaves. She sighed, because she had finally come to the acceptance that this was how she was going to die. "Hey Sokka, I'm not sure if you can understand me but I just wanted to say… thank you"

Suddenly, the growling had stopped. Something that was inside of Sokka had forced him to lessen the hostility that he was showing the Princess.

"7 years ago, after I had lost my Agni Kai against Zuko and completely lost my mind. While I was in those chains. I felt... broken."

Tears rolled down Azula's cheek as Sokka lightened his grip on her waist. That same thing that had made him less hostile was also taking over and forcing him to weaken his grasp.

"For the first time in my life, I did not feel like a Princess, but… I felt like an absolute loser. Like everyone who was around me in my life had either hated me or wanted to use me to get what they wanted." Azula lifted her head and stared into Sokka's smoldering orbs.

"But then you showed up. I remember you kneeling down in front of me. Putting your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand on my face to wipe away any of the tears I had streaming down my face. Then you did something that nobody had ever done for me in my life. You hugged me and kept telling me it was okay. And since then, after those 2 years that I had spent holed up in that Mental Institution, and all the days I spent here trying to fit in and finally feel fucking normal in my life. That one moment where you showed me you cared has gotten me through every single day of my life since then… thank you, Sokka."

There was a silence in the air. Not a peep of noise had come from either of them. No cries or sniffles had come from Azula, and no growls or snarling had come from Sokka.

Azula's eyes widened when she felt herself slipping from Sokka's grip. She dropped straight onto the ground with a noisy thud and groaned in pain.

"You're welcome," a very low-pitched voice said, startling Azula as she quickly averted her eyes onto Sokka. Who, still in his form, was no longer staring deathly into her soul but… smiling?

"D-did you just speak?" Azula stuttered in a baffled tone.

For a second, it had looked as if he was going to speak again. But Sokka suddenly fell forward, making Azula close her eyes to prepare for his seemingly hefty body to fall on her. But to her surprise, she was met with a surprise once she felt his soft skin make contact with hers.

She opened her eyes and was met with the almost naked body that had belonged to the Water Tribesman, currently knocked out cold and latched onto her. Any of the clothing that wasn't his cloth underwear had been ripped to shreds and destroyed.

Azula's cheeks glowed pink and emit warmth in a blush as she clutched Sokka by his solid and well-defined midsection. She pushed his body off of her's and rose from the ground steadily, trying not to awaken him in case there was a small possibility that he could turn again.

The Forest darkened as all the illumination coming from the Moon came to a halt. Azula looked up into the sky and saw the image of dark clouds now surrounding the Moon. Making it barely visible and hidden within the black night sky.

Azula tilted her head slightly as she examined Sokka's body that was lying on the ground face up. She noticed that there was something different about him. He was no longer as thin as he was before. His arms and biceps had almost tripled in size along with his chest becoming larger and more defined, boasting a perfectly chiseled 8-pack of abs and two gigantic pectoral muscles. Sokka's face did not lack change either. His jawline had become more prominent, and his previously smooth face had now sported a light stubble. And Azula could have sworn he had grown taller...

"I still can't believe it." Azula muttered as she knelt and grabbed Sokka by his arm, throwing it over her shoulder and lifting him up with a bit of a struggle because of his weight. Finally, having Sokka on his feet, she wrapped her other arm around his waist to steady him so he would not fall, then started to leisurely make her way towards the path that would eventually lead the both of them out of the cursed woods. Sokka's head drooped down, and he released a groan, but Azula could tell that he was still unconscious despite the noise.

"I hope you know that you're buying me a new dress after this, savage." Azula grumbled, failing to keep a well enough balance, given the Councilman's newfound mass that overwhelmed her with each step she took. Making her body tremble and the sweat increase at the tip of her forehead.

She continuously struggled the longer it went on. Each step got worse than the last as her body built up more and more strain each passing second. But Azula was determined and had already made her mind about not leaving him behind. He didn't give up on her all those years ago. So she was going to do the exact same for him. However, that did not leave her any less annoyed about the current situation they were in.

"Making me come all the way out here. Just for me to nearly be devoured, then forced to lug your heavy ass throughout this menacing woodland," Azula paused, then looked down onto Sokka's face. His previous Wolf's Tail hairstyle was now gone and had been replaced with longer and much darker strands of hair that had now rested at his shoulders, and to Azula's irritation - it was dirty and wet. Soiling her dress even more as he frequently rubbed against her. "Jackass." Azula muttered while attempting to adjust him in a more comfortable position that suited her.

"He's sick and needs help." a juvenile voice called out behind Azula. Setting off the switch in her mind to go from _Caring Friend_ to _Royal Warrior_.

Wasting no time, Azula produced a huge blue flame in her free hand and released Sokka onto the ground as gently as she could. "Stay back!" she shouted, before blindly throwing a blue orb of fire towards the potential attacker's way.

Luckily, the individual was quick enough to dodge the Princess's fireball with inhuman speed. But to Azula's surprise, he did not retaliate with an attack, no, instead he raised his hands up in surrender and stood still as a way to show that he meant no harm.

"I have no means of hurting you, I promise!"

Azula slowly lowered her hands and examined the figure standing in front of her. She felt like a fool once she saw how youthful he was and shook her head. _He couldn't be a day over 12. How was he able to evade my attack so swiftly?_

Tonga stood in place. Continuing to hold that same harmless position so that the Princess would completely trust in the idea that he was absolutely benign to her and the Tribesman. Gratefully in his case, she did.

"Listen - Azula's your name, right? We have to get Sokka some medical attention. The transformation for some reason took too much of a toll on his body and he needs to see a doctor immediately. If he doesn't, he could possibly face death... Do you trust me?"

Azula stared at Sokka's limp body on the ground and sighed. Could she really leave the Councilman's wellbeing in the hands of a child? This night had been too much for her already. Now she might have to spend it with a barefoot kid who oddly knew her name.

She gently placed her hand on the back of Sokka's head so it wouldn't flop unrestrainedly and lifted him back up into a decent balance. Azula averted her eyes back onto Tonga and motioned her hand towards the boy in a _come here and help me_ manner. Understanding what she was trying to get across, he immediately ran over and grabbed Sokka.

Instead of taking his left side because the Princess was on Sokka's right, he lifted him into a cradle effortlessly so she could avoid having to struggle with dragging Sokka around any longer. Azula nodded towards Tonga thankfully, then placed her hands on her hips so she could catch her breath.

"So where exactly are we going to get Sokka the medical attention that he needs? Something tells me that some regular old Republic City Doctor will not be able to handle this situation correctly."

Tonga chuckled and flashed a toothy grin that mirrored Sokka's towards the Princess.

"We're going to my home... His new home... Luko Isle."

* * *

_**Before I do these Character Profiles, I just want to let y'all know that the main appearance that all Werewolves have in this story is based off of the way Werewolves look in the 2004 film Van Helsing. So if I did not explain the way Sokka looks in his form well enough for you. Please just google "Van Helsing Werewolf" and you'll see what I'm talking about!** _

_**Character Profiles** _

_**Sokka** _

_**Age: 24** _

_**Height: 6'3 in Human Form, 7'6 in Werewolf Form** _

_**Weight: 250 lbs in Human Form, 430 lbs. in Werewolf Form** _

_**Mental Status: Lonely** _

_**Azula** _

_**Age: 24** _

_**Height: 5'5** _

_**Weight: 125 lbs.** _

_**Mental Status: Overwhelmed** _

_**Tonga** _

_**Age: 14** _

_**Height: 5'7** _

_**Weight: 165** _

_**Mental Status: Joyful** _


	2. Update: It is not over!

_**Hey y'all! Tirade here! Just wanted to update you beautiful people on everything that's going on with the story. Firstly, it is by no means cancelled. I am in a certain situation where my laptop has broken and I unfortunately cannot type long paragraphs on my phone for too long without them pretty much being in pain all day so there's that. But within the next month or two I should be able to buy a new laptop and get back to writing again. I have formulated many ideas for the story and I really want to make this story something that people have never read before and can enjoy. I have edited the ending of the first chapter and many other parts of said chapter so that it could make more sense leading up to Chapter 2 which is actually halfway finished on my phone. It would have been finished months ago but like I said, I can't type on there for too long. Anyways, I hope you people can continue to be patient and hopefully I will be able to drop Chapter 2 soon! Bye!** _


End file.
